


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by Esmesmae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Stalking, Tags will be added as things come along?, Yandere Sans, like slow as all heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmesmae/pseuds/Esmesmae
Summary: You live upstairs from the skelebros Sans and Papyrus. They're great neighbors, it's just their relatives keep coming to visit and cause mayhem in your life. While Sans and Papyrus are gone on a day trip, their cousin Axe comes for a... visit.





	1. A Preview of What's to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I haven't written anything in forever, so please forgive me if this sucks. If people like this enough, maybe I'll make it a whole story and not just a drabble?

You ran to the front door, hurled yourself inside and slammed it shut. Hands fumbling, you twist the lock into place, sliding the deadbolt home and sliding the chain across the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, you crept up the stairs a bit to look out the window onto the front porch. 

The window was high enough up that, when looking out on the dilapidated porch, you could almost see into the large crack of your pursuant's skull. His head tilted as if he had heard something and you realized your teeth were chattering in terror. As you clamped a hand to your lips, his skull turned around and you froze, staring into his single red eyelight. 

His normally pasted on grin widened and he raised a hand to point around the side of the house and then up. Comprehension dawned and you scrambled up the stairs toward your bedroom. How could you forget?! That damned balcony that you had once thought was so romantic, daydreams of being serenaded by a love interest via 80’s boombox. Now you were more likely to be serenaded by screams.

You slammed into your room and turned the three separate locks in an effort to keep out a crazed skeleton monster. You could almost swear you heard his deep chuckle out on the balcony, smug bastard. You sat silent, listening for his footfall on the ancient wooden stairs.

Heartbeat slowing as your panic began to fade, you were safe, the doors were locked and despite your active imagination, the manic skeleton was not chuckling outside your door. There was no way he could get in short of breaking one of your second story windows. An almost insane giggle escaped your lips as you imagined the frightening yet short skeleton trying to scale your home in his torn and muddy house slippers.

Shaking slightly, you stood slowly where you had apparently slumped on the floor. Looking out the window near the stairs, the axe wielding maniac was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he finally gave up hope. Your downstairs neighbors, brothers Sans and Papyrus, would be home in a few hours from their day trip. Axe wouldn't dare make a move with them here.

You head to the bathroom to wash your face and clear your head, wondering when you life became so crazy. Splashing your face, you looked at yourself in the mirror and surveyed your puffy and red eyes and wild hair that had come loose in your mad scramble. 

Turning off the taps, the sound of static reached your ears. You froze, muscles locking up as your ears strained to hear more. Heart beating wildly, you slowly opened the bathroom door and peaked around the corner into the living room. There, lounging on your ancient futon was Axe, eyes closed and feet up on your footstool. His eyelids?, (even in your panic, you wondered how skeletons could have eyelids), were closed.

How did he get in?! Looking down the hall to your room, you saw that the balcony door still had the chain across it and the locks still turned. Mind racing, you whipped around to look back at the skeleton on your couch. If you could sneak down the stairs without him waking up…. The balcony door was closer, but the living room had an almost unobstructed view into your room.

Mind made up, you slowly inched towards the stairs and then down. After what seemed like an eternity later, you had reached the bottom of the steps. Thanking any deity listening that none of the steps had creaked, you slowly slid the chain across and laid it slowly down. Next, the doorknob lock and the last but not least, the deadbolt. 

This could make or break your escape as the lock was notoriously loud. You reached for the lock and froze once more; they key was gone. Damn your landlord! Too cheap to get locks with actual knobs, both your front and back door could be locked from inside or out. And the key clearly labeled “leave in door!”, was gone.

Maybe it had fallen out? No, the floor was clear. Pockets! As you pat down your pockets, your skin crawled as you felt your sins crawl down your back and a low chuckle echoed from behind you. Turning, the first thing you saw was the silver flash of your keys spinning around one long phalange. 

“looking for these sweetheart?”

The air had escaped your lungs and you couldn't seem to get it back despite your quickened breathing. Staring into his one swollen red orb, the edges of your vision started to fade.

“heh, hey doll, if you try to bolt, you're dead.”

Everything went black.


	2. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real start of our story!
> 
> You're fresh out of college! Exciting times are ahead! But... you don't have a job or a place to live because that was all on campus, and with a nice and shiny degree comes the loss of your dorm and on-campus job. Let the shenanigans er I mean job hunt begin!
> 
> However, you may find some other things distract you from your hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I love you guys so so so much! I never thought my little drabble would get so many kudos and comments, thank you all! I've now gotten the guts to write the rest, I just hope I don't disappoint you... We'll have to say Chapter 1 is just a preview of things to come. Not sure how far in the scene with Axe will happen, and when we do finally get to it, I'm sure I'll have tweaked it a bit. But! Please stay with me! Feedback is very welcome!

"Ohhh I'm broke, broke, broke!"

You sang tunelessly to the empty parking lot you had stopped in after a full day of running around handing out your neatly printed off resume. So far it had been a bit of a bust. Most places referred you to their online application, took your resume without a word, or said they would file it for later when they next started hiring. You had caught one person just throwing it in the garbage can next to their desk, not even bothering to see if you were watching as you walked out the door. That was the problem with having a degree in studio arts and a minor in psychology. Enough to get you started for your masters, but not enough to get you heading towards an actual job at the moment.

You sighed and closed your eyes, determined to take a mental break and just breathe. 'This isn't the end of the world Y/N, you just have two things to do, two! One, find a job, and two, find a place to live.' You sat there motionless in your car for a few minutes, your head resting against the window and your face soaking up the warmth of the sun. 'Maybe I'll just go beg for a fast food job...' You shuddered at the thought, too many people and way too much grease! If only there was a way you could get a job like what you had been doing on campus. You had had a paid internship with the professor who taught ceramics, and although she was rather nutty and worked you extremely hard, it had been a fun job. The best part had been when you had gotten to help out with the grade school classes that occasionally came to visit, helping a kid discover art was absolutely fantastic! The monster kids were especially fun as they ended up teaching you more about traditional monster art styles than you taught them about human ones.

The car suddenly jostled as if someone had hit it and your head was banged painfully against the window and you were startled out of your reverie. Fuming, you threw open your door to yell at the idiot who had hit a parked car. You really couldn't afford any repairs at the moment, so if the dingus had done damage, you just hoped they had insurance.

"Hey! What do you think...you're....doing?" You're angry shout came to a sudden halt. Speaking of monsters, it seemed a Gyftrot was the culprit rather than someone in a car. The poor thing was wandering around the parking lot and stumbling quite a lot, most likely due to the streamers that had gotten stuck across their face. You could hear them mumbling and grumbling something about 'dang kids', and 'see if I ever accept a present again!'. 

While monsters weren't new to you as they had been on the surface for several years now and were nearly fully integrated into society, sometimes there were still some that took you by surprise. You had never seen a Gyftrot in person, but had read about them in your Monster Studies course last semester, but it was still a bit of a shock to see it's sideways mouth full of pointed teeth and rack of what looked like a set of dangerous antlers. It seemed that the tradition of kids overly decorating them with gaudy tinsel, streamers and other odds and ends, hadn't stopped now that they were above ground. Was that a Pomeranian on one of their antlers? You wondered vaguely if any humans had done this or if it was just the usual mischievous bunny kids and snowdrakes.

You looked around for where the Gyftrot might have come from, but it seemed that their tormentors were either gone or they had wandered away from the site of their decoration. The monster was still wandering around the parking lot, but was getting dangerously close to the road so you decided to intervene.

"Excuse me!" you call, waiting for the Gyftrot to turn their head your way. "If it's ok, I can help undecorate you. I'm worried you might get hurt." You eyed the road a bit warily, you weren't sure how strong this particular monster was, but you knew that if a monster sustained enough damage, they could fall down and turn to dust. Not a sight you'd like to see anytime soon.

The Gyftrot turned towards you and warily trotted near. "How do I know you won't just add more?" They ask, shaking their antlers, causing the dog (yes, you saw correctly before) to give a startled yip.

Tentatively reaching out and grabbing the streamer that was covering their eyes, and pulling it off, you say, "There, now you can at least see! Want me to get the rest?" You eyed the dog caught in their antlers again as they sighed and nodded, still eyeing you in a paranoid way. Poor thing must not have had much luck with staying away from unruly decorators. "Where do people even find this stuff, it's June!" you said aloud, voicing your frustration during an attempt to untangle a particularly bad snarl of decoration hooks that had become stuck in some tufts of fur. After this exclamation, the monster seemed a bit less wary and held still for the rest of the undecorating. You took the pom out last and held it out for the Gyftrot to see.

"This little guy yours?" You ask, trying to hold onto the squirming dog.

"No, that was just a stray that those darn kids had been messing with when I stumbled on me. Thanks for undecorating me, I can finally move my antlers without getting my fur yanked." They shook their head to emphasize this and then took off, leaping nimbly across the road and into a nearby park.

'Well, that was a bit odd', you think, but then again, maybe you were the odd one for sitting in an empty parking lot in the first place. Looking down at the dog in your hands, you examined it for a collar. When none was found you sighed in resignation. Looks like your job search would be put on the back-burner again, maybe the humane society was hiring?

\------

You arrived at the shelter after a short drive with the hyper and extremely annoying dog bouncing around your car. You bundled the little guy up and headed into the large building. Barking assaulted your ears from a door to your right as a cat streaked across the reception area and off into an open door on your left. You followed the cat with your eyes and therefore were taken off guard when the pom leaped out of your arms and launched itself behind the desk.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!"

You whipped around to look at the person, no, monster behind the welcome desk. You had to look up quite a ways to find the eye-lights of a very tall and (thin?) skeleton monster. Although they were a skeleton and therefore had very little mass, you still got the impression that, for a skeleton, this one was rather athletically built. The monster behind the desk lifted the annoying dog by the scruff of it's neck from the floor, it's tail wagging manically and a large bone grasped in it's teeth.

"Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry!" you said, slight panic in your voice as you rushed forward to grab the bone from the dog. You really hoped that this wasn't part of the skeleton monster in front of you.

"NO WORRIES HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AM USED TO DEALING WITH THIS ANNOYING DOG! HE IS ALWAYS STEALING THE BONES FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACKS."

Special attacks? You decide not to question it. "Oh good, you know this dog? I was worried it, er he?" the skeleton (Papyrus, did he say?) nodded. "That he didn't have an owner."

"HE HAS NO OWNER BECAUSE HE BELONGS TO THE SHELTER. HOWEVER, TOBY ALWAYS MANAGES TO FIND HIS WAY OUT OF THE KENNEL TO GO WANDERING THE STREETS. THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK! I'M SURPRISED YOU MANAGED TO CAPTURE HIM, USUALLY I HAVE TO GO AND FIND THE FIEND!" 

"Er well, it was pretty easy, he was stuck in the antlers of a Gyftrot." 

Admittedly, the hardest part had been getting all that stuff off the Gyftrot without ripping out the fur of either Toby or the reindeer-like monster. You looked up from the dog and back to Papyrus who was looking at you appraisingly. You shuffled your feet feeling a bit awkward in the silence.

"Well um, I guess now that I've returned him, I'll be heading out. Glad I was able to help him find his way back!" you turn to head out the door before quickly turning back and snagging a copy of your resume out of your bag. "Oh, and just in case you guys are hiring..." you set the papers on the desk and start to head out the door again when a voice calls from the open door the cat had sped through.

"You're hired!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, you read to the end! (Or well, I assume you did because you're reading this.) Thank you so much!  
> So! An encounter with a prickly Gyftrot, an annoying dog, and a skeleton with volume control issues! Oh my! Looks like you and The Great Papyrus are going to be co-workers!  
> But who the heck has hired you without even seeing your resume?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> (P.S. Sorry for the lack of action and skelebros, gotta have that sweet sweet background and world building)
> 
> P.P.S. Gosh I hope this lives up to your expectations! I promise there will be more skeletons in the next chapter!


	3. A Job?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a job! And a spunky co-worker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry about the long absence, life kinda got in the way of life... My cat Richard (featured in this chapter) had to be put down recently due to some medical complications. That coupled with moving, added job responsibilities, etc. You get what I'm talking about, right? I hope to eventually have some buffer chapters built up so I can update on a regular basis...haha we'll see if that ever happens!

"I'm sorry, what?" you turned towards the voice, confusion written on your face. Out of the cat room walked a short, squat woman wearing the uniform of the shelter and holding a blond tabby cat with no tail. 

"I said, you're hired." she answered simply. "You managed to helped Gyftrot, which is a feat in and of itself. I can hardly get the grouchy creature to talk to me, let alone allow me to un-decorate it! And you managed to return Toby, also an impressive thing." She stuck out her hand and you shook it a bit numbly. "I'm Barb, the shelter manager, and this here is Richard. Don't mind the lack of tail, he had a run in with a coyote."

The cat in question seemed to smirk and began purring in Barb's arms. "I uh, don't I need to have an interview, or show you my resume? Something?" You'd been searching so desperately for a job, it can't be this simple to get one. What next, someone would just randomly offer you an apartment in your price range?

"I'll tell you what, since you're so desperate to be formal about all this, I'll take you on a trial basis. You start tomorrow, 7 am sharp. Can you do that?" Barb seems amused by your shock, but you accept nonetheless with a nod and wide eyes. She turned to the tall skeleton behind you, who was trying to pry Toby off of his femur. "Papyrus, can you train her on the dog room?"

"OF COURSE! WOWIE HUMAN! THIS MEANS WE GET TO WORK TOGETHER!" Somehow the lanky skeleton had snuck up behind you. He spun you around and shook your hand with both of his gloved ones so hard that you moved up and down with the force. "WE'LL BECOME BESTEST OF WORK FRIENDS! GASP! MAYBE EVEN BESTEST OUTSIDE OF WORK FRIENDS!"

You couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, it was hard not to like overly excited skeleton. Even if he did say "gasp" rather than just actually gasping. "I'd like that Papyrus, I'm sure this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." You smiled looking up at him. Was that...a blush? Papyrus' face had a slight orange tint on his cheek bones. Huh, best ask about that later.

"Well, although I didn't expect to get a job like this," you said turning back to Barb, "thank you so much for the chance. I hope I don't disappoint you." 

“ I hope you don’t either!” she says with a wink. “Papyrus dear, could you grab the new hire paperwork for… I’m sorry, I seem to have hired you without asking your name!”

“Y/N, You laugh, and shake her hand again.

“Nice to meet you Y/N. Papyrus, could you grab the n- oh, thank you” She was cut off as Papyrus had already grabbed the paperwork and was attempting to shove it into your hands. Barb laughed, “I do love your enthusiasm Papyrus.”

“WHY OF COURSE! HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ INFECTIOUS ENTHUSIASM!” you can’t help but smile at the loud and childlike skeleton as well. If he was going to be your co-worker, work would never be dull!

“Well, I would love to stay and fill you in on things Y/N, but I have a board meeting to get to. Welcome aboard Y/N!” She started laughing as she walked out the door, depositing Richard in your arms as she went.

Papyrus who had been in the midst of rummaging for a pen for you groaned loudly when Barb fired off the pun and seemed to mutter something about his brother being a bad influence. The walls must have been thin because you swore you heard Barb laugh even louder at that.

Your head spun a bit in the wake that had been hurricane Barb. You had been searching for a job to no avail and after a chance run in with a monster, you now had a job practically drop into your lap. You were brought back to earth by the cat in your arms as he bumped his head into your chin asking for pets.

You absently pet the cat as you listen to Papyrus go on about all the friend activities that you could do together. You’re not too sure how he immediately jumped from coworkers to best friends, but you didn't mind. His excitement was infectious and the two of you were soon talking about recipes, anime and robots. He mentioned a couple of his friends he wanted to introduce you to, you caught the names briefly; Alfy and Diane you think you heard, but Papyrus was talking so fast that his speech got a bit garbled sometimes

You continued listening to Papyrus as you multitasked, filling out the new-hire paperwork and stroking Richard, who now sat half on your paperwork and occasionally swatted at your pen. Long after you had finished the paperwork and the tailless tabby had moved on to his dinner, you were still talking to Papyrus. The conversation jumped tracks seemingly at random depending on what popped into the enthusiastic skeleton’s mind. 

It wasn’t till you were sitting at a chair behind the desk with Papyrus and your stomach began rumbling that you realized just how late it was. You flushed with embarrassment as Papyrus had paused in the middle of describing one of his favorite puzzles when your stomach had voiced it’s protest.

“GASP! I AM SO SORRY HUMAN! I GOT SO CAUGHT UP IN OUR FRIENDSHIP BONDING THAT I HAVE KEPT YOU FROM NOURISHING YOURSELF!”

You laughed and stood up, stretching. “That’s ok Paps,” you had somehow already started calling him by a nickname even after knowing him a short time. “I can just grab some food at the kwik mart.”

“NONSENSE! I INSIST YOU COME HOME WITH ME AND HAVE SOME OF MY NOURISHING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!” he stood with his hands on his hips, striking an almost heroic pose if it weren’t for the muck boots on his feet and leash hanging off of his belt.

You were about to refuse, after all, despite having spent several hours talking with him, you had only just met that day. But your stomach rumbled again, betraying you and your mind was made up for you. Curse your demanding body!

“Alright Paps, should I just follow you in my car? I’m not great with directions.”


	4. How to greet a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't you know how to greet a new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say regular updates? I meant updates whenever I want mwahahahahaha!

It turned out that Papyrus had walked to work that day because his car was in the shop. Something about his friend Undyne getting over excited and putting a spear through the roof... Unfortunately, Papyrus was far too tall to ride in your small beat up car. So, in a situation you never imagined that you'd be in, Papyrus was jogging along on the sidewalk as you followed him in your car. (He was running at the speed limit too!) He guided you to his house, and waited for you to finish parking in the empty spot in front of the two car garage. In the space next to you was what seemed to be a motorcycle, but it was hard to tell because of the tarp covering it.

The house itself was nestled on a corner lot in one of the somewhat nicer neighborhoods. It was an old Victorian house that had been added onto a few times, the upstairs was dark except for the Christmas lights strung along the roof. Christmas in July huh? The downstairs lights were on and you could already feel the comfortable "home" feeling radiating from the inside out. It suited the tall, friendly skeleton to a tee.

"WELCOME TO OUR HOME HUMAN!" You smile at Papyrus who had opened your door and promptly leaped onto the porch to strike a heroic pose in the warm glow of the windows.

"Our? Oh yeah, you mentioned that you have a brother. His name is Sans, right?" You follow him onto the porch, and like with your car, he opens the front door in a gentlemanly way and gestured you inside. You blushed a bit at the attention, unused to someone with such good manners.

"YES! MY LAZYBONES BROTHER IS MOST LIKELY NAPPING IN HIS ROOM. PLEASE HELP YOURSELF TO THE TELEVISION WHILE I MAKE OUR FRIENDSHIP PASTA!" He didn't seem to have an inside voice, and you couldn't see how his brother could be sleeping after Paps had basically announced his presence to the entire house. You offered to help him with cooking, but he turned you down and ended up bodily lifting you up and placing you on the couch.

"Alright, alright!" you laugh, "I'm surprised you could lift me! Strong, smart, good with animals, and a gentleman! You're going to make me swoon Paps!" Orange appeared on his cheeks in what you could only assume was a blush. He spluttered something incomprehensibly and fled back to the kitchen, closing the little curtain that separated the kitchen from the rest of the house behind him. You could hear him moving around banging pots and pans and chuckled to yourself. That orange blush was hella cute!

You got up and decided to look around before sitting back down to wait. You knew you were snooping, but Paps had basically told you the layout of the house during your long conversation and you wanted to see if the image in your head matched the real thing. Directly in front of you was an old overstuffed couch, and you saw that the tv was already on. To your left, a little hallway lead to the two brother's bedrooms. The first one on your left, if what Paps told you was accurate, was his. You looked around before trying the door, which opened easily, you only poked your head in to confirm your assumption. Yep, there was the bed that Papyrus had described in excruciating detail, a red race car bed that you would expect to see in a child's room, except that this bed had been extended to a stretch sports car to accommodate Papyrus' height.

You closed the door smiling, of course Papyrus had such a eccentric room to match his eccentric personality. You turned and headed for the door at the end of the hall, which Papyrus had told you was his brother's room. You stopped when you noticed a weird glow coming from under the door, huh, Sans must like lava lamps or something. You decided to knock on the door, but there was no answer, and rather than risk barging in on a dude and his lava lamp, you turned back to the living room. 

On the tv was a weird boxy robot performing what looked to be a strange version of Romeo and Juliet with a small human kid in a stripped shirt. Both looked familiar for some reason or another, but you could't think where you had seen them before. You looked around for the remote and not finding it on the side table or on the ground, you started to lift up the cushions to look when a skeletal hand waved the remote in front of your face.

"Oh! Thanks Papyrus! I was starting to think the remote had gone missing." You smiled looking up expecting to see Papyrus' smiling face. Instead, your eyes met a very different skeletal grin, blue hoodie and pinprick eye-lights. You jumped, startled and stepped backward, immediately tripping over a foot stool. "Ugh..." you groaned from the floor and your eyes opened again to be met with pink house slippers. Looking up, you took in the sight of the new skeleton who stood over you, still holding the remote. He was much shorter than Papyrus, though from your position on the floor, you weren't sure if he was taller or shorter than yourself. Under his blue hoodie, he seemed almost chubby, though how a being made of literal bones could be chubby was beyond you.

"don't be so remote kid." he said in a lazy tone, waving the remote controls in your face once more. He held out his other hand to you, "don't you know how to greet a new pal?"


	5. The older brother schtick

As your brain caught up with your initial panic, you went from startled to angry. Dang jerk is making jokes when you just fell on the floor?! You look at his still outstretched hand and decide to give him a second chance, he is after all Papyrus' brother. Maybe he's not all that bad? It wasn't really his fault that you spook easily.

You reached out and took his offered hand and prepared to pull yourself up off the floor when a loud "Pbbbbbbfffffffffttttt!!!!!" emanated from between your clasped hands. You stared for what felt like a solid minute as a bead of sweat (how the fuck is a skeleton sweating??) forms on Sans' brow. Finally, you release his hand and collapse backwards with laughter at the absurdity of it all. Who still uses whoopee cushions? You hadn't had much time to process it, but when you had clasped Sans' hand, it had momentarily felt much squishier than you were expecting. Sans slowly smiled widely and turned his palm over to show the offending novelty toy.

"heh, the old whoopee cushion trick, a classic." He chuckles and offers his hand again to help you up.

You look at his hand and impulsively decide to grab it, pulling him down on the floor next to you. You don't notice how his sockets go momentarily pitch black. "No thanks pal, after that good belly laugh, I'm good down here on the floor. Come join me, rest your weary _bones."_ You glance over at him and see a faint blue blush on his cheeks. Cute!

"heh good one, guess we'll  _carpe-t diem_ together." He looks at you and his grin seems to impossibly widen in anticipation. You snort, and he seems satisfied enough with that.

"Seeing as you're not immediately kicking this stranger out of your house, I'm going to assume Paps messaged you that I was coming over?"

"nah," he says, pulling a throw rug from seemingly nowhere "just like being snug as a bug in a rug." You roll your eyes at that one, it was a bit of a stretch. "paps said he was bringing a new co-worker over tonight." He looked at you a bit intently, his eye-lights seeming to dart down to your chest and then back up. "in all seriousness though kid, if you hurt my bro," this time you do see his eye-lights go dark and his voice seems to deepen. "you're in for a **b a d  t i m e**."

 

You look at him, a bit startled by the sudden change from goofy comedian to threatening older brother. You were familiar with the type, your own father had tried a similar tactic on a few of your significant others. But you knew he just cared about his brother, though you wondered if someone else Papyrus had considered a friend had hurt him in the past.

You looked Sans in the eyes and adopted an equally serious tone. "You don't need to worry Sans. I've only known Papyrus since this morning, but he is already so important to me that I'd take a bullet for that cinnamon roll. And, if anyone does hurt him, I'll let you have first dibs at 'em, but I get them next." 

He seems a bit startled at your proclamation, but his eye-lights return and he smiles tentatively. "heh, we might just become pals kid." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment, and the migraine really isn't helping. I just really wanted to post an update. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
